This invention relates to a novel window air conditioner unit cover, and more particularly, a cover which can be used to insulate the window through which the air conditioner is mounted during the winter.
It is common practice to leave window air conditioner units in their window mountings during the winter months. Usually, a flexible plastic cloth or cover is trapped onto the unit which projects exteriorly from the window to protect the unit from snow and to prevent drafts and cold air from entering the room through the air conditioner. However, these covers can be blown loose and do not prevent cold air from penetrating the window on either side of the unit through its mounting. Further, because of the air conditioner unit projecting from the window, no storm window can be mounted.